


Baked with Love (and hope)

by kamutojos



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, kiss hopefully, two gays baking what will they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamutojos/pseuds/kamutojos
Summary: IT'S DONE AND ON TIME GOD BLESS.... I was so worried this was gonna be posted late 😭 thank god my persistence paid off for once FJDNFJDI'm so sorry if this seems rushed in some places especially the ending since I literally finished this last night because I wanted to get it out there before Valentine's day here (and also just so I could work on more projects but. shhh) so I hope it's passable fluff?? If not feel free to yell at me fjdnfjfEven if it is messy I love the thought of them baking together and Hajime just. watching Komaeda like a hawk just to make sure he doesn't mess anything up I love them sm....Stay safe and take care of yourself, and happy Valentine's day wherever you are!! <3
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Baked with Love (and hope)

Hinata didn't think he'd see smoke coming from the kitchen first thing in the morning. 

To be truthful, weirder things have happened on this island, but.. this was a bit strange, especially this early in the morning of all things. He just wanted to get a head start on his day. 

Bracing himself and taking a breath, he trudged towards the door to the kitchen of the restaurant, but first putting his ear against the door to check if someone was actually in there and there wasn't a weird kitchen entity or something. 

"N-No.. aah, what bad luck.. I'm pretty sure I followed the instructions correctly too.." a voice frantically muttered from inside - a voice he was far too familiar with.

Hinata let out a breath he didn't know he was holding at that, though that raised a question that immediately popped up in his brain. What the heck was Komaeda doing in the kitchen this early? 

Only one way to find out, he supposed.

He lightly rapped against the door with his knuckles.

"Oh, um.. yes?" Komaeda responded

"Komaeda.. what are you doing? Why is the kitchen smoking?" Hinata replied, trying his best to keep the exasperation out of his voice - keyword being try.

"Ah! Hinata-kun, is that you?" the other said, opening the door to see the brunet on the other side. "Good morning, Hinata-kun! You're up early as usual, I see."

"Yeah.. could say the same for you." Hinata chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "What in the hell are you doing?" Might as well get straight to the point.

"Aah, well, you see.. I wanted to try baking something since Valentine's day is coming.. I found a simple cookie recipe from a recipe book Koizumi-san lent me, and I have been wanting to try it out! But.." he trailed off, gray-greens flicking to the inside of the kitchen as if to say "you can see how that went". A sheepish blush was lightly spread on his pale face, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Hinata breathed out a laugh, "I'm amazed Koizumi thought she could trust you in the kitchen."

A light and playful eye roll from Komaeda, "Well, not all of us have the super highschool level baker talent, you know." he jested. 

"Komaeda, cookies aren't that hard to mess up."

"They can be!"

"They can be if you don't know how to read, I guess."

Komaeda huffed at that, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Who are you even making cookies for anyway?" Hinata questioned. It never crossed his mind until now who he was even baking those for, really. Who Komaeda was into wasn't his business.. but he was a little bit curious anyway.

Komaeda seemed to stiffen at that a bit, his body going rigid. Then he had a wistful look on his face, "They're for.. someone particularly special to me." he said, almost a mutter. Hinata swore he thought he saw those eyes look at him a bit before they quickly went to the floor.

"Well, I mean.. you know, you could ask for help.. I could even help you, if you want." Hinata said, because he was sure that if Komaeda didn't have someone supervising him the kitchen would catch on fire, so better safe than sorry. 

Komaeda's eyes visibly lit up at the offer, "I would appreciate that a ton, Hinata-kun! Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind. I actually.. haven't baked in what feels like years actually." he said, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. He could remember helping his mom bake stuff in the kitchen when he was a kid, but that was about it. He didn't have much baking experience otherwise - natural talent anyway. 

"Well, if you really and truly don't mind it then, I'd love to have your help, Hinata-kun." Komaeda beamed at him, going ahead and stepping to the side and opening the door, letting the other man in.

"Alright, first of all, uh, we should air out all this smoke." Hinata stated, wafting some of the smoke from his vision. Yeah, definitely not letting Komaeda cook alone again, this was a nightmare and a half. 

\--

After ventilating the kitchen by opening the windows for what felt like an hour, Hinata located the recipe book Komaeda had been using, the book open on the counter as the pair looked at the page that had the recipe. 

The cookies were definitely festive, perfect for Valentine's day. They were heart shaped, with pink frosting and red, white, and pink sprinkles. 

Yeah, could definitely tell they were Valentine's cookies. 

"Alright, it's an easy sugar cookie recipe, should be no problem." Hinata muttered, Komaeda nodding beside him. Hinata reached over the oven to preheat, "Get me the flour, baking soda, and baking powder."

-

Baking with Komaeda was more pleasant than Hinata had expected. Though, he wasn't exactly sure how it would turn out, he didn't think it'd turn into a bonding experience of some sort with the white haired man. 

They would chat about their days, Hinata usually mostly asking if Komaeda was doing better, the other usually responding with a dodgy answer, which then lead to Hinata softly scolding him and telling him, "You should take care of yourself better, you know.", Komaeda responding with, "Ah, I'll be sure to take better care of myself if you're the one watching over me to be sure, Hinata-kun." giving a soft smile to the brunet, causing him to sputter, his face flaring up into a blush. Komaeda gave a soft chuckle at this, Hinata retaliating by flinging a small bit of flour in Komaeda's direction, causing the other male to yelp in surprise, putting his hands up in mock surrender, "Aah, Hinata-kun..! Apologies, I just couldn't help myself! It is fun making you flustered, after all." Hinata just tried to ignore him (and the heat from his face - perhaps it was just hot in here from the oven, that's what he tried to tell himself anyway) and give his full attention to mixing.

A beat of silence followed, until Komaeda decided to speak up again.

"Say, Hinata-kun? Is it okay if I.. confess something?"

Hinata lifted his head, turning his attention away from mixing again, "Um, sure, I guess. What is it?"

"Ah, it's a bit embarrassing maybe, so forgive me, but..! I just wanted to say.."

When Komaeda looked at Hinata, he had that same look he had on before, as if he was looking and thinking about someone that was his entire world.

"This has been.. a really nice experience with you, Hinata-kun. I am truly honored that you would want to spend time with me, of all people here on this island.. I feel so lucky I could die! If I do, I will be sure to treasure this moment, from the bottom of my heart." 

The smile he gave the other was blinding.

"A-Ah, u-um.. y-yeah, I.. really enjoyed this experience with you too, Komaeda. Don't make such a big deal out of it though, we're just baking.."

"Aah, but every day I spend with Hinata-kun is a big deal! Like I told you, I really do treasure it!"

"H-Hey, stop saying weird things! G-Get me the sheet pan!"

"Ahaha, aye aye, Hinata-kun~"

-

Hinata didn't remember the waiting process for cookie baking to be as boring as it was, but with Komaeda there to fill in the space with his random chatter, it wasn't all that boring he thought.

The oven made a ding signaling that the cookies were done.

"Ah, Hinata-kun, let me get them?" Komaeda piped up, already striving over to the oven.

"Ah, sure.. just, be careful, please?" 

"You worry too much, Hinata-kun! Am I always not careful?"

"You know what I'm gonna say to that."

"Haah, so mean! You wound me truly.." Komaeda feigned offense, as he opened the oven (Hinata then literally shoving an oven mitt into his hands) and swiftly pulling out the tray of cookies.

"You know, I could always just use this hand, I can't feel anything with it anyway." Komaeda lifted his metal prosthetic.

"Yeah, but I'm still not taking the chance either way." Hinata grumbled. 

"Do you have so little faith in me?"

"Komaeda, I.. it's not that I don't have faith in you. You can just be.. wreckless, you know?"

Hinata could probably count on his fingers on how many times he's been worried for Komaeda's safety after waking up from his coma. The others would always say he was being too motherly fretting over him this much, but could they really blame him exactly? The man is literally a walking disaster half of the time.

Komaeda set the cookies down onto the counter and turned to Hinata, "Well, would I be wreckless if I told you something?"

"Sure? I don't know what that has to do with anything though."

"You asked me who I am making these for, right?" he gestured to the cookies still cooling.

"Yeah, I did.. what of it?" Hinata crossed his arms. He already told himself he didn't care about who Komaeda could possibly be interested in, but during all of this, he couldn't help but be at least somewhat curious on who in the world Nagito Komaeda could be putting in the effort of baking for.

"And.. how they were special to me?" Komaeda sheepishly looked away, once again playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Yes..?" Hinata had no idea where this was going.

"Ah, well.. they're for you, Hinata-kun. Haha, I wanted this to be a surprise of some sort, but my wretched self can't cook, and I wasn't sure about asking for anyone else's help, so.. what luck it is that you came in! You ruined the surprise though, shame!" Komaeda pretended to chide him for that last part, letting out a breathy chuckle afterwards, "happy Valentine's day, Hinata-kun!"

"I-.. u-uh, w-wait, what?" Hinata felt like his brain was 404ing, did he just.. hear all of that right? Did he??

"You heard right, I made them for you." Komaeda replied, as if he could hear Hinata's internal screaming and confusion.

Hinata's face reddened significantly, "Well, uh.. th-thank you..? Y-Yeah, thank you!"

"You're awfully red, Hinata-kun. Though, I think I should be the one doing that considering what I just told you."

"A-And yet you're not, so.. don't tease me for it, alright? This is already embarrassing enough!"

"Aww but Hinata-kun you look so cute!"

"I-I said stop! What did I say about saying weird things?!"

The cookies were left unattended while they talked, but after this, Hinata could say that today was better than usual, for some reason. And that he wouldn't mind doing this with Komaeda again.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S DONE AND ON TIME GOD BLESS.... I was so worried this was gonna be posted late 😭 thank god my persistence paid off for once FJDNFJD
> 
> I'm so sorry if this seems rushed in some places especially the ending since I literally finished this last night because I wanted to get it out there before Valentine's day here (and also just so I could work on more projects but. shhh) so I hope it's passable fluff?? If not feel free to yell at me fjdnfjf
> 
> Even if it is messy I love the thought of them baking together and Hajime just. watching Komaeda like a hawk just to make sure he doesn't mess anything up I love them sm....
> 
> Stay safe and take care of yourself, and happy Valentine's day wherever you are!! <3


End file.
